Family forever
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: What happens if after high school Bailey ends up being the Ross' nanny, and let's Cody go? How will Bailey deal with what life throws at the Ross family? Meanwhile Zack and Maya have a secret that nobody would ever guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Remember to read, favorite,follow and REVIEW! I love feedback on my stories; good or bad. I will be updating everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1: Everyday life until...**

In Jessie, Jessie's name doesn't exist. Her name is Bailey.

After Bailey graduated high school she went back home to Kansas and found out a family secret that changed her life. Her dad wasn't her real dad, her real dad lived in Texas. Bailey flew there to meet her real dad. He was in the military. He had just gotten married and Bailey has a evil step sister Darla. Bailey decided to go to New York and try to follow her dreams. She ended up being a nanny to the Ross'.

Everything is the same as in the show.

Bailey's POV:

Today was any old day and Cody's and I were over. I didn't go to Yale because I didn't want to go without him. Now I'm a nanny. I missed Cody like crazy but he's probably moved on, his calls weren't as often.

"Bailey!" Yelled Emma

I sighed and closed my laptop and walked up to Emma's room. I knocked in the door and then opened it and walked into the pink room.

"What?" I asked Emma who was laying on her bed in sweatpants

I knew something was wrong as Emma thought sweatpants were the ugliest things ever. I didn't even know she owned a pair.

"I didn't know you owned sweatpants." I said walking towards her

"I don't. These are yours." She said as I laughed a little

I went and sat on the 15 year olds bed next to her and placed my hand on her back.

"Emma, are you okay? You have school in a half an hour," I spoke

"I don't want to go." Emma started crying

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back

Emma broke down crying and leaned into my shoulder. She also wasn't wearing any make-up, which again Emma loved make-up.

"Emma, please tell me what's bugging you." I said playing with her hair.

"It's Brynn.. She said I'm a slut and I do it with Luke." Emma cried

"Emma you know you aren't, and that is discussing. First of all Luke is your brother, and second of all its Luke." I said as Emma laughed a little

"Well she spread it around the school. That's why Luke has been avoiding me for the past few days."

"That girl is a bitch Emma. You stay home today. I will call you in sick and we will think of a way to get to shut up and stop the rumors." I said as Emma hugged me and then I left her room and went downstairs to find Zuri and Ravi eating breakfast. Luke was standing by the open fridge drinking milk out of the carton.

"Luke that's disgusting!" I said

"Well so is Emma!" He spat back

"Zuri, Ravi go outside and wait for your bus. I will drive Emma and Luke to school later." I spoke out loud

The two youngest did as told and then Luke walked up to Emma's room with me. They worked on a plan to get Brynn to stop the rumors.

"Well Luke you should get to school!" I said

"Wait but she doesn't have to go?" Luke asked

"No, get to school!" I said

"Why doesn't she have to go?" Luke questioned

"Until you have your period and have cramps you have to go to school." I said to Luke obviously joking

"Eww." He said leaving

"Thanks Bailey!" Emma said

Bailey and Emma spent the day together. Then the three younger kids came home and we all sat down for dinner.

"Emma can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked his older sister

"Yeah!" She said as they walked into the living room

Nobody's POV:

With Emma and Luke in the living room:

"Listen Emma, I shut Brynn up. I blackmailed her. She cleared up the rumor and it's all good. She even got suspended." He said

"Thank you." Emma said to her younger brother

"It was nothing, anything for my big sister." He said and Emma gave him a short hug

A month went by and everything was going along fine, well like normal.

The phone rang and Bailey answered it.

Bailey's POV:

"Hello is this Bailey Pickett?" Asked a voice

"Yes, who is this?" I asked

"Child protection services. Morgan and Christina Ross has a four month baby here. You are listed as the person to call. I need you down here now to discuss details." Said the women hanging up

I went there and fount out that Morgan and Christina had passed away in a car accident. They also had another baby recently. I was handed a letter, this was what they wanted done with their children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 2: The news**

'Bailey,

I leave you in charge of our kids (Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and Skylar) Please take care of our children, I trust you as one of my kids and the money will be yours, split with the kids...'

There was a lot more.

Bailey went home and the CPS was having everything from the Ross kids parents stuff shipped to the apartment. On the way home Bailey stopped and bought diapers, wipes, clothes, food, car seat.

Thankfully the kids were all at school. Bailey had Bertram bring everything up to her room and explained everything to him.

"Glad they didn't pick me." He said

"So what's her name?" He asked

"Skylar Lily Ross." I said holding her

Then the kids got home from school. Bertram was in his room taking care of Skylar.

"Kids, sit on the couch. We need to talk about something serious." I said and they all did as told

"Well first of all your parents had another baby. Her name is Skylar Lily Ross. Bertram has her right now and you can meet your little sister later. I'm sorry but your parents passed away in a car accident." I said with tears coming in my eyes

Emma broke and cried and ran to her room. Throwing her heels. Ravi walked upstairs to go to his room and be with Ms. Kipling. Zuri cried and ran into the screening room. Luke sat there crying and emotional as ever.

I sat next to him and hugged him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled

"Luke listen. I know how you feel. My brother passed away unexpected too." I said hugging him

"I'm not going back to foster homes. They loved me. Now nobody loves me." He cried

"I love you. Luke you won't ever go to a foster home. I am now your legal guardian." I said

Luke went to the screening room and I comforted Zuri. Then I got Ravi down to the screening room. Emma was next.

I walked into her room and didn't see her. I panicked and then went into my room and found her laying on my bed.

"Hey beautiful." I said to Emma

"I don't want things to change between us." Emma said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I know your my nanny and all. My mom hasn't really been around much as you know and I don't feel like your my nanny. To me you feel more like an older sister that I go to for everything. Bailey I don't want it to feel like you are my mom." Emma said

"It won't, I promise you that. I don't want to be your mom, I want everything to stay the same." I told Emma and she went down to the screening room. Each kid had a chair and Bertram walked out and handed Skylar to me. He went and sat in the back.

"Meet your new four month old sister Skylar Lily Ross." I said to the kids reading her birth certificate

"She was born on June 17th at 4:48am and weighed 6 pounds, and 8 ounces. Her Godparents are Bertram and me." I said

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked

I handed Emma her baby sister and Emma got up and walked around the apartment holding her sister. I followed her.

"I can't believe she's my blood related sibling." Emma said

"And she looks just like you." I said looking at Skylar

"I can't wait till she can have spa day with me!" Emma squared

Nobody ate much for dinner. Nobody really held Skylar. That night I went to bed and Bertram had Ravi in his room crying. I had nobody besides Skylar.

Then Emma opened my door. She came over to me and I moved the covers so she could lay down. Then Luke came and laid on the other side. Then came Ravi who said Bertram fell asleep on him. Last came little Zuri who crawled right in between my legs and rested her head on my stomach. I slept with all four kids in my bed.

The next day everyone mopped around.

Everyone interacted with Skylar; well everyone but Luke.

That nigh everyone had settled down a little; they all loved their baby sister. I went up to Luke's room with Skylar and shut the door.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Luke

"No!" He said

"Why?" I Asked

"You wouldn't understand." He said

"Well I will try. Luke listen to me, she is your sister blood related or not. You don't have to pretend to be strong through this. I will be here with you." I told Luke putting Skylar in his arms as he was sitting on his trampoline bed

"This isn't so bad." Luke

admitted

Two days had gone by and today was the day of the funeral.

An: Next chapter will have the funeral. Please review!


End file.
